Misadventures In Dating
by DangerousBeauty84
Summary: Dave and Mindy decide to go on their first official date as a couple. When disaster strikes and everything that could possibly go wrong...Does. This is no longer a sequel to "Have I Told You That I Loved You."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I apologize, it's been a while since I've written a story, I had a case of bad writer's block. Anyways, I figured I'd write a Dave/Mindy story, it's probably only gonna be a couple of chapters though. It takes place more or less a few weeks after my first Dave/Mindy story. TorontoBatFan gave me this idea really, and he also was my beta for this story. So the credit goes a lot to him honestly. **

**I love reviews, so please if you will, feeeeeeeed my addicccction.**

**Misadventures In Dating**

Walking down a cold dark alley, were two certain costumed crime fighters. It had been quite an easy night of patrolling, but nonetheless they had run into some low lives causing a hassle. Dave sighed, cracking his back slightly as they continued walking. It had been an easy night –at least in comparison to their usual patrols. However, there had still been a few good brawls. And, overall, it had been a really rough week or two. Dave wasn't sure how Mindy was feeling at the moment, but HE was feeling tired and dirty.

"Fuck I need a shower." He groaned, causing Mindy to roll her eyes. Despite all their years together as partners in crime-fighting, Dave could still whine like a little girl. Once they made it back to Mindy's house, Mindy grabbed Dave and shoved him up against the wall, planting her lips firmly to his.

"Stop whining bitch." She teased, giggling slightly as she removed her wig and shook her blonde locks out. Dave snickered and watched her for a moment before deciding to take his mask off.

"Come on." Mindy beckoned him, heading upstairs to the bathroom. Dave didn't need to hear another word, as he chased her into the bathroom. He loved Mindy so much he really didn't know what he would do without her in his life. She was his partner. She was his best friend. She was his lover.

A few minutes later, they were both together in the shower; their naked bodies pressing against each other lightly as they rinsed off any blood that remained, not to mention a night's worth of sweat and grime from the mean streets of New York City. Mindy leaned her head back under the water, feeling Dave lean his head down to kiss between her breasts. She moved herself out of the spray of water and grabbed his face, kissing his lips deeply.

When she pulled back for air she let her eyes travel down, noticing how many scars and bruises covered Dave's body. They were souvenirs of their years spent on The Mission. Every scar told a story. One recalled breaking up a heroin ring in Bensonhurst. Another was eradicating a white slavery operation in Little Italy. Knives, bludgeons, bullets (that their Kevlar saved them from the worst of), baseball bats, lead pipes…Dave's body had taken them all over the years. Mindy's own body wasn't marked like that. Her speed generally kept her safe. As well, Dave's tolerance to pain resulted in him usually going in first to draw off the first blows…Then Mindy would come in and all hell generally broke loose.

He also definitely had more muscle now, as well. Years of pumping iron, combined with the truly demanding training Mindy had put him through had turned his scrawny body into one that was well muscled and athletic looking.

"See anything you like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her and smirking. Mindy lifted her gaze to his, reaching forward to run her fingers over some contusions. His stomach caved in quickly, his member becoming erect at her touch.

Mindy pulled her hand back quickly, laughing to herself. "Oh Dave..." She shook her head and turned the water off, pulling the shower curtain to the side so that she could step out and wrap a towel around herself.

"Fuck Mindy!" Dave sighed, holding himself as he stepped out and grabbed a towel as well for himself, even though his erection still poked through the towel. Mindy went into her room, already changing into some clean clothes before going to brush her wet hair out.

Dave stood by the doorframe, arms crossed and glaring at his girlfriend. Mindy turned to look at him, still giggling quietly at his arousal. She walked over to him, grabbing onto his towel, teasingly tugging it.

"Don't you dare!" Dave grabbed her wrist, causing her to frown and pout. She was confused by his actions, isn't this what he wanted? She could at least fellate him to get him off.

"You don't want to make it worse." He said, sighing quietly. Mindy sighed and sat down on her bed, pulling her feet up onto it. She grabbed the remote and turned the television on, trying to see if there was anything interesting on.

"Mindy I was thinking." Dave started, pulling on some jeans and a Batman T-Shirt. Mindy turned to look at him, smiling slightly. _Some things never change_.

"Maybe we can go on a date. Like an official real one." He said, going over to sit next to her. Mindy moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Since their romantic relationship had begun, their dates had pretty much been getting take-out after a patrol, watching a DVD….followed by some incredibly wild sex. Dave had no quarrels with the sex part. But, he had been thinking how nice it would be to have a night off for once, and take Mindy out somewhere nice. They could forget –for a night- they were the most feared crime-fighting duo in New York City and just be Dave and Mindy out on a date.

"That sounds like a great idea Dave." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. A real date as officially boyfriend and girlfriend sounded like a superb idea. She'd had no problem with their ritual of patrol, take-out food and sex. However, she did like the idea of a "real" date. She'd never been out on one ever and she privately wanted to go on one.

"You free tomorrow night?" He asked, nuzzling her neck gently. Mindy leaned her head back, pretending to think about it. He bit at her neck playfully, licking her skin.

"Yes! Okay yes I'm free. I mean, what else do I ever do with my evenings when we're not putting trash into the hospital?" She laughed, pushing him away from her, a small smile/smirk playing on her lips. Dave grinned triumphantly, pressing his lips to hers.

"Alright I'll pick you up tomorrow then, at…Seven? Sound okay to you?" He asked, grabbing his jacket off her nightstand. Mindy nodded, slightly sad to see him leave, but she knew that Marcus probably wouldn't be happy to walk in on them having a make out session. He was aware they'd become more than friends. He was alright with it, but she figured he still wouldn't appreciate coming home from the 3pm-11pm shift to find them groping each other.

After Dave left, Mindy curled up in her bed, hugging her pillow. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought of their first real date that would follow tomorrow. She wondered to herself what her dad would have thought of her and Dave becoming a couple. Her father had seemed to like Dave, aka Kick-Ass (or "Ass-Kick", as her dad referred to him), and admired his guts even if he thought his skills were badly lacking. She liked to think that her dad would've approved.

The next day couldn't pass more slowly. Mindy impatiently waited for it to be seven. She was more than eager to get a night off from patrols (Years of fighting hadn't dampened her enthusiasm for The Mission, but she still liked the idea of having a night off for once.), and especially to go out with Dave for the first time as a couple.

Finally when it was getting closer to the time, she decided to go change. She didn't know where Dave was planning on taking her, but she decided to wear a short black dress with her hair down and a pair of black stilettos to go with the dress.

After finishing applying some make up, she realized it was 6:50. Dave would be there any moment. She walked downstairs, grabbing a sweater from the hall closet. Marcus came in from the kitchen with a can of Pringles in his hand.

"Marcus…I thought you had to work tonight." Mindy said, putting her sweater on, flipping her hair out as she heard a knock at the door. She couldn't help but smile, going for the door.

"No I ended up getting the night off…You going out with Dave?" He asked, causing her to pause to turn and look at him. Of course since he was her adoptive father, he had been one of the first people she told that Dave and her were now a couple. She didn't know exactly what Marcus thought of the idea. He didn't seem overly happy about it, but he didn't act like it was the worst thing in the world either. At least he wasn't forbidding them to see each other, so that was a good thing.

"Yup." She simply said, opening the door to Dave. She smiled and stepped out, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up only a bit to give him a quick kiss.

Dave pulled back from her, giving her a once over, which caused Marcus to clear his throat loudly. Dave smiled nervously at his girlfriend's adoptive father before turning his gaze back to Mindy.

"You look great Mindy." He said, taking her hand in his. "Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and stepped back inside to give Marcus a quick hug.

"Have a good time and be…Safe." Marcus muttered. Mindy gave him a look and shook her head in bewilderment. "Seriously? Of all people you're telling _me_ to be safe?"

Marcus gave her a look of his own before retreating into the living room. Mindy sighed and walked away, closing the door behind her. She would try to ignore that remark. Tonight was all about her and Dave, and there was nothing that would ruin it. Little did they know that things would go a different way.

Mindy held onto Dave's hand as they walked in hand, down the street to new restaurant that Dave thought Mindy would enjoy. They served all her favorites.

"This really is great Dave…Just having a night off and doing this. It was a fan-fucking-tastic idea." She beamed, nudging him lightly. He laughed and lifted her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Give your wallets!" A man said, emerging from a doorway and shakily pointing a gun at both Dave and Mindy. Mindy let out a loud breath, before closing her eyes to try to contain her anger. Fuck it, she thought to herself, the guy clearly had no idea what he was doing with the gun. He was threatening them with it, while still having safety on.

"Dave, hold these." Mindy said as calmly as she could, taking off her heels and handing them off to him. All that could be heard in those few moments was the thug letting out an ear splitting yell before collapsing to the ground, crying like a coward.

Mindy put her shoes back on, brushing her bare feet off as best she could before slipping them back on and dusted her hands off like her job was done. She walked around the thug, who was cursing in pain on the ground and holding his visibly crooked leg and broken nose. Dave didn't say a word to her, but simply pulled out his cell phone and placed an anonymous call to the police, informing them where their would-be mugger could be collected for his trip to the local emergency room prior to being booked. She wore a scowl for the rest of the way to the restaurant.

"For one fucking night, I would just like to not have to do anything!" She shouted, as they were at the table talking.

"Mindy you have to calm down." Dave laughed nervously, as some of the other customers turned to look at them curiously. Usually Mindy was amused by having to 'work' when not in costume. This time, however, she was visibly upset. That wasn't like her.

"I don't give a fucking fuck if people are staring at me! I want to have a fucking night off goddamn it!" She finished with pounding her fist down into the table.

Dave took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't want to end up with a broken limb, but he needed to calm her down in someway or they would throw them out. Not to mention the risk of her inadvertently saying something that might jeopardize their secret identities.

"Just because that happened doesn't mean it's gonna happen again. I promise Mindy, alright this is our night. Look at it this way. That was our glitch for the night. It's out of the way. Smooth sailing from here on in"

Mindy leaned in smiling at him, before tweaking him right across the face. "If you jinx us Dave Lizewski I swear to god-"

She was interrupted by a yellow taxi cab, crashing into the restaurant. Both reacted on instinct and threw themselves aside and to the floor. Mindy fell on top of Dave, hitting her head on the table in the process.

"Fuck my mother!" She shouted in pain, touching her forehead and groaning as she sat up slowly. Hearing people run and scream around her, heading for the nearest exit they could find.

**Well that's all folks for this chapter, wanna know what happens next? Click that button below and review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry for taking long to put up another chapter. I don't have much to say here, except that oh! I've been reading Precocious Crush by my friend Makokam, it is freaking awesome! If none of you have read it, please do yourselves a favor and go check it out. You won't be disappointed. A big thanks to my beta and friend TorontoBatFan for helping me out with the story.**

**Misadventures In Dating Chapter 2**

As people continued to run around in the chaos that ensued, Mindy turned her head slowly to glare at Dave.

"What was that about you saying that it was smooth sailing from here on in?" She growled, standing up. She could feel Dave's eyes on her as he got up behind her. Mindy took off her shoes once again for the second time that evening, tossing them off to the side before ripping up part of her dress so she would be able to use her legs better.

"Mindy I'm so sorry, I had no ide-"

"Save it, dumbass. We have work to do now…But thank you for jinxing us, it's just what we needed tonight of all nights." Mindy spoke sarcastically. She was in no mood for this, and the rage that built up inside her was so fierce, that the devil himself would fear her if he was in her presence.

Mindy approached the taxi cab, noticing that the driver's face was all smashed up against the glass. Another man emerged out of the taxi, holding a gun in hand.

"Fucking idiot..." He hissed, turning to see Mindy standing in front of him. He smirked and walked towards her, eyeing every part of her, which only helped add wood to her fire.

"You are in the wrong place at the wrong time sweetheart. Damn, it's really such a shame with that body of yours." He shook his head.

Mindy smiled devilishly at him, popping her knuckles slightly before pulling her fist back and slamming it into the scum's face, watching him fall back on the floor. She then drew back a leg and drove a savage front snap-kick right at the wrist that held the gun. The thugs' wrist gave with a sickening sounding crack and the gun went flying safely out of the way, winding up beneath the cab.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this..." She cackled, running towards him before taking a quick jump, landing and jamming her elbow into his groin, causing him to emit a high-pitched scream of pain that was gargled somewhat by the bleeding in his mouth.

It continued like that for a few minutes. Kicks, punches, everything that could possibly come to Mindy's mind, she would test out on the idiot who had decided to rob the cabbie at gunpoint, ending up somehow crashing into the restaurant. Mindy figured that the cabbie had panicked when the gun was pointed at him, lost control and wound up crashing through the restaurant window.

"Mindy! Mindy stop!" Dave shouted as he ran towards her, trying to pry her off the man. She ignored him, continuing to punch the man in his by now severely messed up face relentlessly. So far, none of the stunned restaurant patrons had taken too much notice of the young blonde girl engaging in a beat-down of the would-be taxi robber. However, Dave figured that wouldn't last too much longer. He had best get Mindy out of there before people took note of her and/or the police arrived.

"Ok you cunt, you want to play some more?" She snarled in a tone of voice that sounded far too close to Hit-Girl's for Dave's comfort, punching him one last time in the throat before Dave finally managed to grab her and lift her up so she could see the police lights coming towards the restaurant. He set her down on her feet and grabbed her hand, racing towards the back of the building.

Once they made it to the back, Dave slammed the door shut and let out a loud breath, turning to look at a still fuming Mindy.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She turned to look at him, giving him a slightly confused expression.

"What do you mean?" She scoffed, starting to walk away from the alley. She turned and saw paramedics pulling the thug into a gurney, while police started to question some of the customers who were now all outside.

"Maybe we should just call it a night huh?" Dave suggested, shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. Mindy turned around to face him, shaking her head.

"You fucking kidding me? I am going to have my real date if it fucking kills me!" She declared, narrowing her eyes at him. Dave gulped to himself. Six years of partnership had taught him that look usually meant mayhem was about to be unleashed.

"Mindy, let it go already...So we couldn't have our official first date. We can try another time. For now, maybe we should head home to be honest." He said, running a hand through his hair, shaking out some of the debris that had settled in there after their dive to the floor.

"Well too bad because I'm starving. Come on let's go to that diner down the street." She said, marching straight towards the closest source of food she could get to.

oOoOoOoOoOoo

Mindy entered the diner, taking in a deep breath as the waitress grabbed two menus, going to approach them.

"Hi, is it for two…" The woman's words trailed off as she noticed the young blonde girl was barefoot, and looked a bit disheveled. Her companion looked a little better but was still coated with dust and debris. When she raised her eyes back to her, she was met with a death glare that would make you pee in your pants literally. With that, the waitress said no more and led them over to a table, placing the menus down and practically scurrying away.

Mindy let out a long sigh and then sat down, making a face slightly. Dave stared at her for a moment before reaching forward and placing his hand over hers. She looked up and for the first time in their ill fated evening, she gave him a real genuine smile.

"I love you." Dave grinned, lifting her hand to kiss it. Mindy giggled and let her eyes flick down to the table and then back up at him, leaning across the table to kiss his cheek. Under the table, Mindy began to run her bare foot along his leg teasingly.

He turned his face quickly, so that their lips would meet. Her hands cupped his face as they shared a relaxed tender moment.

"I love you too." She whispered, pulling back and opening up her menu. He did the same, easily deciding on some sort of combo that came with a burger, a piece of steak and eggs.

Mindy closed her menu, putting her hands together and thinking to herself. Everything would be fine. Things would go back to somewhat of a regular evening. After all, a typical evening was spent facing down mobsters, muggers, and –more and more frequently- costumed "theme" villains who only seemed to want to take on her and Dave. All in all, this wasn't so bad. She and Dave could have a nice meal at least. It would all be great.

"Don't move! This is a stick-up!" Came a cry from the front counter as a pair of twitchy looking punks, who were barely out of their teens, pulled a pair of revolvers and started pointing them around the diner with shaking hands.

As soon as those words were spoken, Dave and Mindy faced each other and shared a disgusted look.

**I really feel bad for these two lol. But hey atleast they can kick those bad people's asses unlike most couples right? Please leave a review if you can, I would love to know what you think and it'll get you another chapter if you like the story :P Again though, couldn't have done it without TorontoBatFan, he really helped me out a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello readers, it's been a while. Life got in the way and also I've just been very lazy and had a big bunch of nothing in my head on what to write…But finally after a lot of encouragement (More like being pushed…) JUST KIDDING! After a lot of encouragement from my friend and beta TorontoBatFan, here is chapter 3 finally. Couldn't have done it with him of course, he honestly deserves a hell of a lot of credit for this chapter and just the whole story in general. He edited and rewrote practically Chapter 3, making it better. So praise him instead lol and give him all the credit.**

**Misadventures In Dating Chapter 3**

Dave let out a long sigh, scratching the back of his head as he thought of how they were going to get out of this one. Or better yet, how they were going to solve the problem at hand, without drawing attention to them that could reveal who they really were.

"Seriously?" Mindy asked aloud to no one in particular, pointing her finger in the direction of the trashed up restaurant that was across the street.

"Alright! Everyone don't lose your shit and we won't shoot ya!" One of the punks yelled, waving his gun all around the restaurant to the cowering customers and waitresses who had been circling around.

"HURRY UP!" The other one yelled, his gun shaking violently in his hand as he held the cashier at gunpoint.

Mindy sighed and cracked her knuckles with a look of resignation on her face. She was about to step out of the booth and deal with their third crime of the night when she felt Dave's hand on her wrist. She gave him a questioning look.

"Don't." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"It might look a little bit conspicuous…And besides, it's my turn." Dave said with a smirk as he calmly reached over to the condiment stand on the table. He grabbed the bottle of jalapeno sauce and inspected it. It was glass bottle, good and heavy. And, it was almost completely full. It would serve his purpose exactly.

Mindy was watching him with a detached, professional curiosity as he checked the jalapeno bottle and then a glass of Heinz ketchup bottle.

"What's your plan? Offer them condiments and they'll leave?" She asked with a smirk. She was actually curious to see what Dave was planning. Six years of working together had taught her that Dave was an extremely resourceful person who'd often come up with plans at a moment's notice that had turned failure into success. Now, she was wondering what ever creative partner/boyfriend was up to.

"It's a surprise." Dave said was a confident smile. "Just be ready."

"Ok sweetie. It's your call this time."

"Thank you." Dave said simply as one of the two robbers made his way over to their booth as he saw the young couple weren't complying in their demand to hand over valuables.

"What the fuck? Are you two motherfucking deaf?" The punk bawled as he came over to the booth, waving his gun back and forth as he spoke. The careless manner of his gun handling told the two of them that this so-called tough guy clearly was not well versed in firearm handling and was probably expecting the sight of a gun would cause patrons to cower in fear and instantly give in to his demands. He'd probably never figured that Dave and Mindy had had more guns pointed at them than either could count.

As he stepped up the booth's table he kept his gun-arm extended, putting his pistol at about eye level between Dave and Mindy. That meant that the muzzle was not aimed at either of them at that moment. It was a mistake that an experienced professional would never have made, and it gave Dave the opening he was looking for.

Dave's left hand shot out and grabbed the gun, pulling the robber (who appeared to be a scrawny kid –likely a junkie- forward and off balance. He crashed into the table's edge and his upper body was pulled down. Dave slammed the gun down on the table with his left hand and kept it effectively pinned there.

With his right hand, Dave grabbed the heavy glass bottle of jalapeno sauce, by the bottle's neck. He raised it up and brought it down with a swift, vicious motion and struck the robber on the back of the head with the heavy bottom of the bottle. The force drove the punk's forehead down and smashed into the hard tabletop. Dave then brought the bottle down a second time, against the metal band that went around the table's edge. It was enough to break the bottle open with a crash. Green jalapeno sauce poured out of the break, gushing over the table. In a swift move, Dave threw the contents of the bottle into the punks' eyes.

The junkie screamed in pain as the jalapeno sauce went into his eyes. Mindy nodded with an impressed grin. Using the hot jalapeno juices in the sauce, Dave had improvised his own pepper spray.

The second punk, who looked even skinnier –and likely more strung out- came over to see what had happened. (Common sense, Dave thought to himself, would've had him perhaps leave as things were clearly not working as planned.)

As the punk approached, Dave grabbed the glass bottle of Heinz ketchup and skillfully threw it at the punks head. It hit the junkie square in the face (Damn that was good, Dave thought. He'd have been happy just to have distracted the guy for a few seconds to give him his chances to move. Actually nailing the guy with the bottle was a bonus.). There was a burst of red as blood exploded from the second punk's nose. The would-be robbed screamed in pain as all his focus was now on his broken-nose and watering eyes. His gun's muzzle was aimed at the ceiling as he brought his hands to his face.

That gave Dave all the time he needed. In about two seconds he was out of the booth and across the space to where the thug was. Dave's first blow was a punch into the solar plexus. The second was an open handed strike to the windpipe. The third was an elbow to the temple. As the punk was staggering from that trio of debilitating blows, Dave calmly reached out and yanked the gun from his hand and threw it to the floor. Then, he calmly struck out with the heel of his palm and hit the thief in his already broken nose. The punk fell to his knees, gasping for air and trying to contain the blood coming from his face.

Dave spared a glance back to the booth. Mindy was looking at him with a look of genuine admiration –both personal and professional. The first thug was starting to recover just then. Mindy reached out, grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the tabletop…hard. There was another scream and explosion of blood. It looked to Dave like both the would-be robbers would have matching broken noses when they were arraigned in court.

Dave looked around. The other diners and staff all appeared to be huddling beneath the counter and their tables. His actions had apparently not been noticed, and he thought they should make their exit before that bit of luck changed.

"I think this is our cue to leave." Dave sighed to Mindy as he held out his hand to her.

Mindy sighed and stepped out of the booth, taking his hand as they stepped past the second thug who was now moaning in pain. They walked calmly to the door as Dave held it open for her.

"Cancel our orders, please." Mindy sighed to the hostess, who was still cowering behind the register, as she walked out of the diner.

Dave looked down the street and could –in the distance- make out red lights of what he figured were police cars. He turned and led Mindy the opposite way, turning down a corner at a calm pace. If the arriving officers had looked down the way they went, all they would have seen was a young couple on a date…The only thing perhaps odd looking was both were covered in dust and dirt and the girl was in her bare feet.

Dave and Mindy let out a mutual sigh as they walked along.

"I can't believe this shit! That's what…three major incidents inside an hour?" Ranted Mindy as they went.

"I know. Even when we're out…" Dave looked around to ensure nobody was in ear shot "on patrol, that's a lot in a short time. Maybe we should get some lottery tickets on the way home, if we're beating the odds like we are." He tried to joke.

Mindy just shot him a glare then her expression softened. "Those were some pretty awesome moves you pulled back there." She said lovingly.

Dave put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. "I learned from the best." He said.

Mindy smiled up at him, moving in front to wrap her arms around his neck. She leaned up on her toes and gave him a kiss, feeling his arms slowly encircle themselves around her waist as he returned the kiss.

When they started running out of breath, they both pulled back, smiling lovingly at each other before pulling away and starting to walk again.

"You know…It could have been worse." Dave offered, shrugging his shoulders slightly. Mindy stopped walking and turned to gape at him.

"How could our evening have possibly been worse?" She asked completely bemused by his words.

"Well we could have gone to see _Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark_, on Broadway." He snickered at the thought slightly, looking at Mindy for her reaction.

Mindy closed her mouth and tilted her head from side to side, making a groaning noise. "I guess you're right. I think I'd shoot myself if we did go to see that." She sighed.

Dave couldn't help but laugh at her words, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. He bit his lip, wondering to himself if from now on all bad things would be over, or if there was more to come.

"So what do you think will happen to us next?" He asked

"With the way the night is going, I wouldn't be surprised if Godzilla decided to come here and start barreling through the streets of Manhattan."

Dave started laughing again (She was so freaking witty) at that, hearing a faint growl somewhere down the alley, causing his humor to stop immediately. With that he grabbed Mindy around her waist and walked them away faster.

"Don't give nature any ideas." He mumbled, with a confused Mindy who was just staring at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A couple minutes later, they had made it to a Starbucks. Neither had eaten anything, so they could at least now try and get themselves a savory Frappucino or at least something caffeinated to keep them going until they got home.

"I think I'll just stick around out here." Mindy mumbled, leaning against a light post. "They might try to enforce the 'No Shoes' part of their rules."

"Alright, so you want a Mocha Light right?" He asked, making sure he had gotten what she wanted right. Mindy nodded her head lightly, covering her mouth as she let out a small yawn.

Dave smiled and ran into the popular coffee shop, getting in line to get their drinks.

Meanwhile, Mindy stood outside waiting. She looked around herself, ready for whatever next was going to come at her. She still had plenty of energy to take out any other mugger, murderer who would try to cause a disturbance. However, something different occurred, that would have never crossed her mind.

A large SUV came barreling down the street –going too fast for the amount of traffic on the street –even at this time of evening. Inevitably, some other driver was not travelling fast enough to get out of the way. A Toyota Prius was just emerging from a parking spot and pulled out into traffic, directly ahead of the speeding SUV. The SUV driver simultaneously honked his horn, hit the brakes and tried to turn the wheel. The last two actions –done at the same time- effectively removed his ability to steer. The large vehicle left the road, rode up onto the sidewalk and slammed right into a fire hydrant that was perhaps six feet from where Mindy was standing.

The hydrant was bent off of its foundation. A jet stream of water gushed out in a low, parabolic arc. It jetted out and poured down…right onto Mindy Macready.

Mindy, whose regular alertness had been reduced by the mental strain of their eventful night was caught totally by surprise. Before she could move, she was caught in the powerful deluge.

Finally, she was able to move away from the onrushing water. By that time she was as wet as she would have been if she'd taken a plunge into the East River. With a gasp at both the shock and the cold hydrant water, she pushed her wet hair back from her face and patiently waited for Dave to return…or for the monster from _Cloverfield_ to appear –and on that evening, she wasn't sure what she'd put money on.

A few minutes later Dave came walking out, actually humming something to himself, with frappucinos in hand. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at his girlfriend who seemed to be dripping wet and no longer leaning against the light pole.

"What the hell happened Mindy?" He asked, his eyes wide as he made his way over to her. Mindy spat out some more water and tucked her wet hair behind her ear, letting out a small laugh. By now she really was no longer surprised at all. Pigs could start flying, and it would seem like the most normal thing in the world to her.

"Nothing too unusual…For tonight at least. Let's get the hell home before we get struck by lightning!" Mindy said as she took her drink and sighed. She took Dave's hand in her free one and they resumed their walk home, water dripping down from Mindy's soaked dress as they went.

**That's all for this chappie. Next chapter will be the last and concluding chapter of this story. Hope some of you stick around for it! Please review if you can.**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N Well readers we have reached the end of this story, I would like to thank all of those who have read and stuck with it and left reviews, it really means a lot to me :). Big thanks to TorontoBatFan of course, cause this story wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you.**

**Misadventures In Dating: Epilogue **

Mindy walked up the steps to Dave's house (She didn't really feel like dealing with Marcus at the moment) stopping and standing off to the side as Dave unlocked the lock to the front door, pushing it open. Mindy moved past him, walking over to the center of the room.

"So uh..What do you wanna do?" Dave asked, dropping the keys onto a counter nearby.

"Well first I wanna get out of these wet clothes and clean up." Mindy said as she ascended the stairs. She stopped off at Dave's room and retrieved a spare set of clothing she kept in his closet. Dave kept a similar set at her place for times when a patrol ran late…Or, since they'd become a couple when one of them slept over at the other's.

Mindy then headed to the bathroom, stripped off her soaking wet dress, leaving it on a towel on the floor, and got into the shower. Stepping under the hot water, she sighed and stretched out her muscles. Recounting the last several hours, Mindy had to count it as one of the most surreal experiences of her life. She and Dave were not strangers to action or violence, of course. But, as a part of The Mission, they sought it out; for them to have encountered three separate crimes, followed by an accident straight out of a slapstick comedy, while off-duty was definitely strange.

Mindy's reverie was broken by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Dave entered. She saw him hang his robe on the hook and approach the shower door.

"Can I do your back?" He asked over the sound of the water.

"Hmm, let's see…You or the scrub brush? You win." She said with a laugh, opening the shower door to let Dave step in with her.

"What a night." Dave sighed as he reached for his shampoo.

"You fucking said it." Mindy groaned, as the two swiftly washed away the dirt and grime of their night off.

After getting dressed, following the shower, Mindy came back downstairs and saw Dave –who had finished showering before her- watching TV. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well…We should do this more often. It's good to relax like that once in a while." Dave said with a smirk. Mindy shot him a baleful look.

"We had a more relaxing time when we caught Doctor Destruction." Mindy said in reference to a successful capture of one their recurring foes, a so-called 'super villain'.

"Well, he made it easy. He started monologuing. I mean, he could've just shot us, but he had to go into his big prepared speech and everything."

"Yeah…Gave us time to get out of his doom trap."

"He should've listened to his henchman and forgotten the big trap and definitely shouldn't have told us how to defuse his bomb."

"I still can't get over how many of these nuts do that when they can just shoot us."

"You said it. So, we've got about thirty minutes now."

"Thirty minutes until what?"

"The Thai food gets here." Dave said with a smile. "I ordered it before I went up to the shower." He said as Mindy broke into a smile.

"You're awesome. You know that?"

"Well, I have to be if I'm with you. Want an appetizer?"

"I'd love one. I'm starving."

"Popcorn, coming up." Dave said as he stood up and trotted to the kitchen.

Mindy sighed and started flipping through the channels randomly on the television, wondering if she'd find anything whatsoever that would catch her attention. On almost every news channel, most of the big incidents that had happened that evening were being mentioned. She just made a face and continued moving on, she didn't want to remember anything from their ruined date night.

A few minutes later, Dave walked over with a big bag of popcorn, setting it down in front of them along with two bottles of soda. It should keep them sated until their Thai food arrived.

"So hungry." He mumbled, stuffing some of the buttery goodness into his mouth. Mindy turned to him and giggled slightly, shaking her head out.

"What?" Dave asked confused, blinking a few times.

"Nothing..I just love you." She said, turning off the tv and turning her full attention towards her boyfriend. She reached over and pulled the popcorn to the side, moving herself into Dave's lap.

Dave stared up at her, placing his hands on her hips ever so lightly. His head tilted to the side as a slow left sided smirk made its way across his lips.

"Oh wow.." He laughed slightly, putting his hand behind her neck to pull her down into a kiss

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clothes were shed, popcorn was spilled all over the floor and moans and groans and the sound of skin smacking against each other were being heard all over the living room.

Mindy and Dave had their foreheads pressed together tightly as they both wrestled against each other. Mindy's hands were holding onto his shoulders as she rode him roughly, his hands wondering up and down her back rapidly as he fought to keep up with her.

Mindy shoved him down onto his back eventually, bouncing herself up and down, up and down. They moaned in unison at the pleasure that ran through their bodies…After the day that they'd been through, this was just what they needed and it was more than earned.

Dave ran his hands up over her breasts, giving them a tight squeeze as she leaned her head way back, her fingernails scratching at his chest. Their movements becoming only faster, harder, rougher.

"M-M-Mindy." Dave struggled to find his voice, as he felt a pressure building up in his groin. He closed his eyes shut and dropped his head back, hitting it against the floorboard.

Mindy shuddered while panting louder than before, taking him as deep into her body as it would allow. She could feel he was close, as she was too. Almost there.

Dave sat up quickly and grabbed her body, flipping them over so that he could take control. He thrust into her just a few more times before euphoria hit them hard…Harder than he had ever experienced.

"Fuck." He sighed, pulling out of her and dropping onto his back next to her, trying to catch his breath.

Mindy turned and smiled at him, moving closer so she could lay her head on his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"Well who would have known that this turned out to be a good night after all." He said aloud.

Mindy grinned crookedly and sat up, leaning over him.

"Who said it's over?" She whispered, leaning down to kiss her lover.


End file.
